1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a microwave oven including a hood, and more particularly, to a microwave oven including an extendable/retractable hood and the extendable/retractable hood itself.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A microwave oven is a cooking appliance that employs microwave radiation to heat food. Such a microwave oven may include a hood that evacuates contaminated air generated while cooking food in an indoor space, such as a kitchen. More particularly, a hood of a microwave oven draws in contaminated air that is generated while cooking food at a cooking device disposed below the microwave oven. Furthermore, a hood of a microwave oven exhausts the contaminated air to an outdoor space, or purifies the air and then circulates the air back to an indoor space.